Electronic device test equipment is widely used in the semiconductor industry to test electronic devices before they are shipped to a customer. Electronic device test equipment typically includes a test head which is used to electrically interface with a device that is to be tested. It is advantageous to place as much electronic circuitry in the test head as possible to reduce signal propagation delays. However, there are spacial limitations on how much electronic circuitry can be placed in a test head. For example, the test head must include a central aperture so that the electronic device to be tested can be visually observed to insure that proper electrical connections are established. It would be highly desirable to provide a test head with improved viewing capability and increased space for electronic circuitry. Such a test head should be compatible with existing device testing equipment.